Entrevista Com?
by FeH-Chan
Summary: Entrevista com um personagem de Naruto 8D Cap.3: Tobi! Contem palavras de baixo calão e indiretas com Yaoi
1. DeiDei!

**Entrevista Com Deidara**

**FeH**: Olá a todoooooooos...!

**Plaquinha**: "Digam Oi"

**Platéia**: OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**FeH**: Obrigada, obrigada... n.n

**Narradora**: Ninguém disse nada que você deva agradecer.

**FeH**: O que você ta fazendo aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii??

**Narradora**: Não creio que você tenha capacidade mental para criar esta fic sem a minha ajuda. n.n

**FeH**: ¬¬ Então... Essa é a 'Narradora'... Vinda direta da fic: 'O Gennin E O Kazekage'.

**Narradora**: Leiam esta fic, eu narro realmente muito bem n.n

**FeH**: Vamos logo para a entrevista... ¬¬ Que entre...

**Platéia**: LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEXYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! DANÇA PRA NÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! UHUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!! GOSTOSOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

**FeH**: Não deixaram eu falar ¬¬"

**Narradora**: Gostei disso n.n

**Deidara**: n.\l _(senta em uma cadeira)_

**FeH**: Por favor, se apresente para nós n.n

**Ino**: LINDOOOOOOO SOU SUA FÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ!!!!!!

**Deidara**: O.\l

**Narradora**: Mais um infeliz ¬¬

**FeH**: Deidara... Tudo bem...?

**Deidara**: SUA VACA COPIOU O MEU CABELO E AINDA PRO LADO ERRADO!!!!

**Ino**: Assim fica mais original n.n

**Deidara**: ORIGINAL O CARAMBAAAA!!!! Ò.\l

**Ino**: E o que você vai fazer? ;P

**Deidara**: Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: "Arte é... Um estouro!"

**KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

_(explode a Ino e mais umas pessoas ao redor)_

**Ino**: X.X

**Deidara**: n.\l

**FeH**: M-Minha platéia...

**Narradora**: Platéia imaginária, diga-se de passagem n.n Gostei de você senhor Deidara, posso não ter um corpo e nem um rosto, mas poderíamos sair juntos qualquer dia desses n.n

**Deidara**: Vamos ir logo com essa entrevista, tenho Jinchurikis para capturar

**Narradora**: ºoº S2

**FeH**: DeiDei porque você matou o Gaa-chan? Ç.Ç _(segura o Gaara)_

**Gaara**: Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? --"

**Deidara**: VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVO?

**Gaara**: CANALHA! AGORA EU ME VINGO!!!!

_(porrada xD)_

**Platéia** **Deidarista**: DEIDEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii!!!!!!!!

**Platéia** **Gaarista**: GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Deidaristas**: ¬¬ _(encaram Gaaristas)_

**Gaaristas**: ¬¬ _(encaram Deidaristas)_

_(Platéia cai na porrada)_

**Narradora**: ºoº S2

**FeH**: Isso está indo por água abaixo --"

**Mão**: Eu que o diga... _(tomando chazinho)_

**FeH**: MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?!

**Mão**: Que falta de educação n.n

**FeH**: Iiih... To reconhecendo, você é a mão do Deidara?

**Mão**: n.n

**FeH**: O que está fazendo fora do Deidara?

**Mão**: Eu sou a esquerda, a que ele não tem mais n.n

**FeH**: Você foi completamente destroçada! O.Ó

**Mão**: Orochimaru me reviveu, ele tem um tombo pelo Deidara-sama n.n

**FeH**: NÃO PODE!!!! O.Ó

**Mão**: Que mente mais fechada n.n

**FeH**: Não é isso, é que sou a favor de OroKabu º¬º

**Mão**: A...

**Outra** **mão**: _(da um murro na cara do Gaara)_ ESQUERDA? O.O

**Esquerda**: Eu mesmo n.n

**Direita**: Porra, você não tinha morrido, não?

**Esquerda**: DIREITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ºOº _(pula na mão)_

**Direita**: Sai de mim sua retardadaaaaaaaaaa!

**FeH**: Está muito diferente do que há 5minutos atrás...

**Deidara**: Porque não é você que agüentava essas duas n.n' Não sabe o alivio que foi perder a esquerda...

**FeH**: Cadê o Gaara? Ç.Ç

**Deidara**: Dentro do passaro gigante feito de barro n.\l

**FeH**: Gaara-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! _(sai da sala)_

**Deidara**: E a entrevista...? AAAAAAH! Tchau! n.\l

**Esquerda**: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

**Direita**: SAI DE MIM NOJENTA! O.Ó

**Esquerda**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (tipo cena de filme quando alguém morre xD)

**Narradora** e Deidaristas com cara de psicopatas: NUNCA!!!!!!! O.Ó

**Deidara**: _gulp_ O.\l" _(medo)_

**Explicando** **a** **situação**: Autora (FeH) batendo feito louca em um passaro de barro e 564154 fãs e a Narradora correndo atrás de Deidara.

**Deidara**: A arte é... Um estouro! º-º

**Telão**: caham... Esse programa esta sendo interrompido até que tudo se resolva n.n

-9 horas depois-

**FeH**: _(agarrando Gaara e Lee) cof cof _Estamos... _cof_ de volta o.x'

**Lee**: O que eu to fazendo aqui...? TT.TT

**Deidaristas** TT-TT_ (chorando de felicidades por terem sido explodidas)_

**Narradora**: º¬º

**FeH**: Porque a Narradora ta com você?

**Deidara**: Não da pra explodir alguém que não tem corpo, rosto e pode até se dizer que nem nome tem. n.\l

**Narradora**: Cruel... Gostei... º¬º

**FeH**: Eu mereço... --"

**Narradora**: Você não tem idéia de quanto!

**FeH**: ¬¬ Vamos logo com essa coisa...

**Direita**: SAI DE MIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!

**Esquerda**: Eu sempre soube que você voltaria! ºoº

**Direita**: QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE TE DEIXEI LÁ PARA MORRER?! EU-TE-ABANDONEI!!!!!!

**Deidara**: -.\l"

**FeH**: Então... Deidara... Como é... A Akatsuki...?

**Deidara**: Uma merda -.\l"

**FeH**: Ah... E o Sasori-danna...? o.o'

**Deidara**: Merda ao quadrado.

**Esquerda**: MENTIRAAAAAAAAA!!!

**Direita**: AO QUADRADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Deidara**. O.\l"

**Esquerda**: VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO DE ONDE AGENTE JÁ FOI NO SASORI!!!!

**Direita**: NÃO TEM UM LUGAR INFELIZ QUE AGENTE NÃO TOCOU OU (insira o que sua imaginação permitir aqui)

**FeH**: O.O _(agarra ainda mais Lee e Gaara)_

**Lee** **e** **Gaara**: X.X

**Deidara**: Ficam poluindo a mente da menina ¬.\l"

**Esquerda**: Ela gosta de OroKabu, não da para poluir mais que isso. n.n

**Deidara**: Que mau gosto u.\l

**Narradora**: Nem ficou com vergonha sobre as acusações com o Sasori! º¬º

**Deidara**: Ah... _(tinha esquecido)_ E-Eu...

**FeH**: Como é ser o Uke? º¬º

**Deidara**: Como você tem tanta certeza? ¬.\l

**FeH**: Ta escrito na sua testa!

**Deidara**: _(levanta o cabelinho e fica tateando a testa)_ o.è Não ta nada! Ò.\l

**FeH**: ADMITIUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! ºOº

**Deidara**: VAMOS VOLTAR LOGO PRA ESSA PORRA DE ENTREVISTA! Ò.\l

**FeH**: Ta booom Ç.Ç _(esgoelando Lee e Gaara)_ Ixi... Perdi meu papelzinho de perguntas...

**Deidara**: TCHAU! U.\l

**FeH**: Qual foi a ultima coisa que você comeu?! (improviso ridículo)

**Deidara**: Ridículo... u.\l

**Esquerda**: Não como desde que morri n.\l

**Direita**: O Deidara só me alimenta com barro e Saso...

**Deidara**: _(coloca mão no bolso)_ ULTIMA PERGUNTA! Ò.\l

**FeH**: Suas mão sabem beijar?

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Deidara**: Arte é... Um estouro! º-¹¹

* * *

Eu tenho que comentar alguma coisa? xD

Escrevi isso hoje mesmo xDDDD

Bem essa ideia surgiu quando eu estava pensando em algo do tipo:

**Tobi**: DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

**Deidara**: Cala a boca, Tobi. u.\l

**Tobi**: Deidara-senpai! _bla bla bla bla bla bla bla_...

**Deidara**: Tobi...

**Tobi**: ...?

**Deidara**: Fale com a minah mão!

Meu! Quer dizer... O Deidara tem uma boca na mão, então... Será que da pra falar? XD

**Narradora**: Todos ja haviam entendido, não precisa explicar ¬¬"

TT.TT

Pelo menos não é GaaLee! Viu! O vicio não me supera!

**Gaara e Lee**: Então nos solta... X.X


	2. Itakun!

**Entrevista Com...**

**FeH**: Onde diabos está o convidado?

**Naruto**: Ele está sendo recepcionado pelo Sasuke.

**FeH**: QUEM FOI O FIDAMÃE...

**Naruto**: Não xinga a mãe!

**FeH**: Você não tem mãe, ô infeliz. xD

**Naruto**: E-Eu estava tentando... Tentando superar... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _(sai correndo e chorando)_

**FeH**: Legal... Perdi meu ajudante u.u'

---

**Do lado de fora...**

**Sasuke**: EU VOU TE MATAR ITACHI!!!!!!

**Itachi**: _(bebendo Sakê com um monte de fangirls)_ Oi? XD

**Sasuke**: HOJE VOCÊ MORRE!!!

**Itachi**: Quem dos 4 ta falando comigo? XD

**Sasuke**: o.o'

---

**No estúdio...**

**FeH**: Devido às inúmeras reviews pedindo uma continuação, então aqui está!

**Narradora**: E também porque você estava entediada e com preguiça de escrever 'O Gennin e o Kazekage'

**FeH**: QUE SACO! VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXA EM PAZ NÃO? DX

**Narradora**: Não n.n

**FeH**: ENTRA LOGO ITACHI!

**Platéia**: LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

**FeH**: Eu não mereço isso --"

**Narradora**: LINDO, TESÃO, BONITO E GOSTOSÃO!

**FeH**: É serio... Eu te odeio...

**Narradora**: Então você deve ser masoquista, você quem me criou n.n

**FeH**: VAMOS LOGO COM ESSA MERDXXX!!

**Itachi** _(ainda sobre efeito do Sakê)_: Oieeeeee XD

**Narradora** e FeH: o.o' T-Tudo bem...?

**Itachi**: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMM (hick!) IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMM!!! XD

**FeH**: Aww... o.o' To com medo...

**Narradora**: Covarde ¬¬

**FeH**: Cadê o Sasuke?

**Itachi**: Ta com as fangirls deleeeee! XD

**FeH**: Oh Shit! O.O" _(sai correndo)_

**Narradora**: _(taca um balde d'agua no Itachi)_ Melhorou?

**Itachi** _(sobreo)_: Ein??? Oo

**Narradora**: Você estava bêbado. n.n

**Itachi**: A ta, cadê o Naruto?

**Narradora**: Deve estar por ai chorando n.n

**Sasuke**: _(entra com as roupas todas rasgadas)_ O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM O NARUTO??

**Itachi**: Xiii... Mulecada cresce rápido hoje...

**Sasuke**: Não é nada disso!!!!! DX

**Narradora**: Cadê a FeH?

**Sasuke**: As Yaoístas SasuNaru expulsaram ela do programa n.n

**Narradora**: E quem vai fazer a entrevista?

**Temari**: Oieeeeee!!!

**Todos**: TEMARI?!

**Temari**: É! 8D Meio OCC mas siiiim! Sou eu mesma!

**Gaara**: TEMARI O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AI??

**Temari**: Tomando conta do programa n.n AGORA TODO MUNDO ME OBEDECE!

**Todos**: _(medo)_

**Temari**: Ta aqui a lista do que vocês vão fazer! n.n

_---_

_Contra Regras: Gaara, Lee, Sasuke e Naruto  
__Sala de controle: Deidara, Esquerda e Direita_

_---_

**Deidara**: O QUE EU TO FAZENDO NESSE CAPITULO??

**Esquerda**: DIREITAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ºoº

**Direito**: SAI DE MIM SUA MENTECAPTA!!

**Gaara**: Ta de complô com a Autora? Porque me colocou com o Rock Lee?

**Temari**: Eu gosto de yaoi º-º

**Gaara**: Eu sou seu irmão ¬¬

**Temari**: YAOI AO VIVO!!! KYAAAAAA!! º¬º

**Gaara**: O//////O

**Kankurou**: TEMARI EU TE PROIBO DE GOSTAR DE YAOI!

**Temari**: Eu sou a mais velha:P

**Kankurou**: _(capota)_

**Narradora**: E eu...? o.o'

**Temari**: Você fica com a FeH, só faz comentário no inicio e no final da fic XD

**Narradora**: Menos trabalho para mim n.n

**Temari**: Agora para a entrevistaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Itachi**: n/.\n

**Temari**: _(lendo papel de perguntas)_ Porque você não matou o Sasuke...?

**Itachi**: Foi porque...

**Temari**: Ninguém quer saber isso XD

**Itachi**: O.O"

---

**Gaara**: Kankurou... A Temari esta tomando algum remédio?

**Kankurou**: Eu acho que não.

**Gaara**: Vou à farmácia, já volto.

---

**Temari**: Quem é o líder da Akatsuki? 8D

**Itachi**: Eu não sei n.n

**Temari**: COMO ASSIM NÃO SABE?!?!?!??!

**Itachi**: Ele pinta a cara de preto, não da pra saber n/.\n E sempre que tira foto ele é idiota o suficiente pra sair de costas n/.\n'

**Temari**: Você já teve relações com quantos da Akatsuki?

**Itachi**: Deixa-me pensar... Deidara... Orochimaru...

**Temari**: OROCHIMARU?

**Itachi**: Sim n.n

**Temari**: Como você classifica a língua dele?

**Itachi**: Ai depende...

**Temari**: De que? O.o

**Itachi**: De ser Seme ou Uke n/.\n

**Temari**: Ah...

POW - _Cai uma lâmpada na cabeça do Itachi_

**Itachi**: X.X COMO ISSO CAIU EM MIM?!?!

**Deidara**: COM QUE AUTORIZAÇÃO VOCÊ FALA DA NOSSA VIDA PESSOAL?? Ò.\l

**Itachi**: Oops... Esqueci que o Deidara tem crises femininas o.o'

**Deidara**: CRISES É A MÃE!!

**Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi**: Não fala da mamãe TT.TT

**Deidara**: VOCÊS SÃO ORFÃOS!! DX

**Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi**: _(deprimem em um canto escuro)_

**Gaara**: Temari, não quero saber a sua opinião eu comprei _"semancol"_ pra você!

**Temari**: Eu não preciso disso!

**Gaara**: Precisa sim, de onde diabos você tirou que eu e o Lee formamos um casal?!

**Temari**: De quando você foi salvar ele do Kimimaro n.n

**Gaara**: Se é por isso você tem um caso com o Shikamaru!

**Temari**: Ele é legal neh?! Estive pensando... Será que dois filhos está bom ou poderia ter mais alguns?!?!

**Gaara**: **O**.**O**"

**Temari**: De repente poderíamos ter um cachorrinho! O que você acha?

**Imaginação de Gaara**:

**Mini** **Temari**: TIO GAARA TIO GAARA!!! MI DA DOCEEEEE!! MI DÁ, MI DÁ, MI DÁ!

**Mini** **Shikamaru**: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNCCCC!!

**Fim da imaginação de Gaara**

**Gaara**: **X**.**X**

**Temari**: Aproposito, me dá isso aqui. _(pega o remédio)_ OW LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

**Lee**: Oi??

**Temari**: To pra vocês aí ó! _(taca remédio na boca dos dois)_

**Lee** **e** **Gaara**: O.O

_Momento Efeito Do Semancol..._

**Lee**: Gaara, EU TE AMO!

**Gaara**: LEE EU TE AMO!!

_...Isso Na Imaginação Da Temari... Agora O Momento Real:_

**Lee** **e** **Gaara**: X.X _(desmaiados com o gosto do negocio)_

**Temari**: O efeito deve demorar TT.TT Vamos para a entrevista então...

**Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi**: _(deprimem em um canto escuro)_

**Temari**: CHEGA DE DEPREEEEEEEE!!!_(taca água nos 3)_ Agora temos uma pergunta muito importante para o Itachi e suas fangirls 8D

**Itachi**:...?

**Temari**: De todos os seus amantes, qual você prefere?

**Itachi**:...!

**Fangirls**: O.O...!

**CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

**Temari**: Deidara o que foi agora?!?!

**Deidara**: Agora não fui eu!

**Esquerda**: Nem eu! º-º

**Direita**: DEIXA EU RESPIRAR!!!!

**Kisame**: ITACHÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!!!!!

**Itachi**: Merda o/.\o' _(foge)_

**Kisame**: Não quer sabeeeeeeeeer você é meuuuuuuuu!!!!!

**Itachi**: AGENTE NUNCA TEVE NADA, SEU PEIXE MASOQUISTA!!!

**Kisame**: ITACHÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!!! _(perseguindo Itachi)_

**Resto**: _(comendo pipoca e assistindo a cena)_

**Temari**: Você não ia se vingar de seu irmão?

**Sasuke**: Depois que soube do Kisame eu desisti.

**Temari**: Entendo n.n

**Sasuke**: n.n

**Temari**: Quando você e o Naruto vão assumir o relacionamento?

**Sasuke e Naruto**: PFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU _(cospem a pipoca)_ QUEEEEEEEEE???

**Temari**: Está escrito na testa de vocês...

**Sasuke e Naruto**: _(tateiam a testa)_ NÃO TA NADA!

**Sakura**: ISSO AÍ, O SASUKE-KUN É SÓ MEU!

**Temari**: Sai do meu programa, sua pirua!!!

**Sakura**: Pirua é a mãe!

**Gaara**: Não xinga a mamãe!!! Ò.Ó

**Sakura**: O.O" Oops...

**Lee**: Sakura-san, eu vou lhe proteger!

**Gaara**: ¬¬ Faz isso que você sabe o que perde...

**Lee**: O.O... _(coloca a Sakura na frente)_ À vontade n.n

**Sakura**: LEE SEU MENTIROSO!!

**Temari**: FALEI! ELES TÊM _ALGO_!!

**Sakura**: Sasuke-kun me ajuda!!! TT.TT

**Sasuke**: _(dando pipoca na boca do Naruto)_

**Todos**: O.O

**Temari**: EU FALEEEEEEEEEIIII!!! _(dança da vitória)_

**Itachi**: Ninguém me ajuda??? TT/.\TT

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

**Deidara**: Me vinguei!!! º.\l

* * *

Pois bem XD 

Novamente isso é só zuera, e praticamente não tem nada de entrevista, mas é que eu não tinha muito o que fazer! E eu já disse: ISSO É ZUERAAAAAA!!! xP

Porque a Temari virou entrevistadora e não eu?  
Porque eu adoro a Temari xD Só isso.

Agora, se quiserem sugerir outros personagens para serem entrevistados, situações ou perguntas, fiquem à vontade, só não garanto continuação, afinal, quero terminar a outra fic antes 8D

Ja Né! \o/


	3. Tobi!

**Entrevista Com...**

**Tobi**

**Em algum lugar aí...**

FeH: Estamos de volta para mais um programa 'Entrevista Com...'

Narradora: Agora isso virou programa é? ¬¬

FeH: Virou!! \o/ Chique né?

Narradora: Fresca ¬¬

FeH: TT.TT

**No Estúdio**

Temari: SHIKAAAAAAAAAAA TRAS MEU SUNDAYYYYYYYY!!!!

Shikamaru: Eu não sou contra-regra Ò.Ó

Temari: Mas é o meu namorado! u.ú

Shikamaru: Eu nunca te pedi em namoro!

Temari: Mas do jeito que você é lerdo não ia pedi nunca, então eu decidi isso agora. U.U

Shikamaru: COM QUE DIREITO??

Temari: O de dona do programa! Ò.Ó

Naruto: 5 minutos.

Shikamaru: Você não é a dona do programa!

Temari: EU SOU SIM!!

Naruto: 4 minutos.

Shikamaru: Que coisa, você é muito problemática.

Temari: Trás logo o meu Sunday!!!

Shikamaru: Já vai... Já vai...

Naruto: 3 minutos.

Shikamaru: Ta aqui ó! _(taca na Temari)_

Temari: SEU FILHO DA XXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru: Não mete a mãe no meio! Ò.Ó

Temari: Você sujou a minha roupa nova!!

Naruto: 2 minutos.

Shikamaru: Grande coisa ¬¬"

Temari: Agora vou ter que trocar ÒÓ _(sai)_

Gaara: 1 minuto.

Temari: O QUEEEEEEEE???? _(de calcinha de sutiã)_

Shikamaru: _(hemorragia nasal)_

Temari: _(socão no Shikamaru)_ Volta pra platéia, ô hentai Ò.Ó

**Bastidores**

Naruto: Porque ninguém me escuta? T.T

_Cri cri cri cri_

Naruto: EI EU TO FALANDO COM VOCÊS!!

Gaara, Lee e Sasuke: Oi?

Naruto: PORQUE NINGUÉM ME ESCUTA?

Gaara:... _(da de ombros e volta a fazer qualquer coisa)_

Sasuke: Sei lá.

Lee: Eu te entendo, Naruto-kun! Vou começar a prestar mais atenção no que você for falar!

Naruto: Você não conta! XD

Lee: Ç.Ç

**Estúdio**

Temari: Estamos de volta com mais uma "ENTREVISTA COM...?"

Platéia: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!

Sasuke: _(segurando a bandeja de bebidas da Temari)_ Porque ta vestida de Akatsuki?

Temari: Porque o Shikamaru sujou minha outra roupa n.n

Sasuke: Como você encontrou essa roupa?

Temari: Internet.

**Em algum outro lugar**

Kakuzu: Mas eu JURO que não vendi a sua roupa!

Hidan: Sei, sei ¬¬

**Estúdio**

Deidara: Eu posso ir embora agora? -.\l"

Temari: Não.

Deidara: Mas a direita e a esquerda ficam brigando e eu tenho que apertar nos botões com o nariz! Hn. Ç.\l

Temari: E o que me importa? XD

Deidara: Art is a BA...

Tobi: DEIDARA-SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!!!! _(pula no Deidara)_

Deidara: ARG! Quem foi o infeliz que trousse o Tobi pra cá?? HN??

Temari: _(tomando Sunday)_

Deidara: SAI DE MIM SEU RODAMOINHO! HN!

Tobi: Ç.Ç M-mas... Tobi Is a good boy!

Deidara: Então vai busca! _(taca um graveto longe)_

Tobi: Au! Au! _(corre atrás)_

Temari: _(terminou o Sunday)_ CADE O CONVIDADO??

Sasuke: Sei lá u.u'

_Cai um graveto encima do Sasuke_

Sasuke:...?

Tobi: AU AU AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ºOº _(pula no Sasuke)_

Sasuke: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SAI DAQUIIIIIIII! XÔ XÔ XÔ!!! _(chuta Tobi)_

Tobi: _cain cain cain..._ X.TT

Temari: Perai! Não vai não, você é o entrevistado!

Tobi: Au Au!

Temari: KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

_Cri cri cri_

Temari: Odeio meus Contra-Regras ¬¬"

Contra-Regras: Porque??

Temari: Vocês não falam cachorrês U.Ú

**Sala de comando**

Deidara: É só da um chute "lá" que ele para. Hn.

Direita: Um chute ou uma lam...

Deidara: CALA A BOCA! Ò.\l HN!

Esquerda: Você ta me traindo, Direita??

Direita: E ISSO LÁ É NOVIDADE??

Esquerda: Achei que fosse algo especiaaaaaaal!!! T.T

**Estúdio**

Sasuke: _(chuta Tobi)_

Temari: Tobiiiiiiiiii

Tobi: Oi? TT.TT

Temari: Como é entrar na Akatsuki? n.n

Tobi: Eu ainda não entrei TT.TT

Temari: NANI?? Oo

Tobi: O mangá diz que sim, mas na verdade Deidara ainda não acredita que eu entrei TT.TT

Temari: Mas ele não acreditar não quer dizer nada! Ò.Ó

Tobi: Diz sim!! PORQUE EU AMO O DEIDARA!!

Temari: YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! )o)

Gaara: Temari, é serio, você vai no médico agora!

Temari: Não.

Gaara: Sim.

Temari: Não.

Gaara: Sim.

Temari: Eu nem te contei ainda que estou grávida, como posso ir ao médico? Òó

Gaara: É que... NANI??

Temari: n.n

Gaara: _(capota)_ X.X

Lee: Quem é o pai? 8D

Temari: Shikamaru.

Shikamaru (na platéia): NANI??? _(capota)_ X.X

Lee: Quantos meses? 8D

Temari: É obvio que é mentira! XD

Lee: Aaaah... TT.TT _(sai)_

Temari: Agora vamos para a entrevista! 8D

**Sala de comando**

Tobi: _(agarrado no Deidara)_

Deidara: QUE COISA! TODA A AKATSUKI ME AMA? HN!?

Itachi: Titio Tobi, larga do Deidara!! Ò/.\Ó

Tobi: Eu não sou o Obito!! TT.TT

_Itachi puxando de um lado e Tobi do outro._

Deidara: Eu vou perder o que me sobrou T.\l

**Estúdio**

Temari: Então damos final à mais uma "Entrevista Com...?"

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun º¬º

Temari: Sai daqui capetaaaa!

Orochimaru: Não.

Temari: Sai.

Orochimaru: Não.

Temari: Sai.

Orochimaru: Não.

Temari: Sai.

Orochimaru: Não.

Temari: Sai.

Sai: Me chamaram?

Temari: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! X.X

**Em algum lugar aí...**

FeH: Então terminamos mais uma entrevista! 8D

Narradora: NÃO TEVE ENTERVISTA!! Ò.Ó

FeH: E a próxima vitima é o Tio Orochi!

Narradora: A propósito, o que aconteceu com Itachi, Deidara e Tobi?

FeH: Sei lá! n.n

**Sala de comando**

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!**

Itachi: _cof cof_ X/.\X

Tobi: SENPAAAAAAAAIIIII!! X.TT

Deidara: Eu não mereço -.\l" hn...

* * *

Oi Oi Oi 8P 

Mais um capitulo retardado XDDDD

Continuem sugerindo vitimas \o Vou pela maioria de votos xD  
(Sasori vai ser um dos últimos! DeiDei vai sofrer xD)

**Proxima Vitima: Orochimaru**

**AINDA ASSIM NÃO HÁ GARANTIA DE CONTINUAÇÃO!**

**

* * *

_Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!:_** Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


End file.
